Lost child
by eveningmonster
Summary: ok I suck at making good titles...anyways for the summary: Aladdin has fallen off from a cliff and when he woke up he was in the woods. He wondered around to find an exit but there was none. It would be easier for him if he has his staff and magic turban but unfortunately he didn't. He was lost in the woods. He thought he couldn't find anyone until he saw a human figure by the fall
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters in this story._**

* * *

Aladdin woke up he was in the woods. He brushed some dirt off him and fixes his clothes, there were some small cuts and bruises which he got from his fall "Oww" he said as he touches it. He looks up to see the cliff he had fallen from, it was high up. He would've died from that fall but miraculously he was alive, yeah he got a little bit of bruises and cuts from that fall but the important thing he was alive. He look around for an exit or any sign of a person but there was none, all he can see is the trees and bushes. He was definitely lost.

"I should find an exit, I'm sure Alibaba and the rest are worried" he mutter to himself as he started to walk around in the woods. First he was still energetic but after a few more rounds of walking he felt so lifeless and depressed. "Why must this forest be so huge?" he said walking like a zombie. He can get out of here with his magic turban but unfortunately he didn't have it with him it could have fallen off somewhere.

Getting sad for a moment to the situation he is in right now, he heard a sound, it was the sound of a waterfall. He rushed a bit there with hopeful eyes and there he saw a figure, it was human, he was sure about it. He thought it was a woman with her silky long wavy black hair.

"Yay! A person!" Aladdin said happily running to the other then he trips and falls making them both fall into the water.

"Oh sorry Miss I tripped are you ok?" Aladdin apologizes getting up "Miss? You got some nerve Chibi" by the sound of the other's voice Aladdin knew who it was and it was "Judal?" he said "yeah can't you see" the young blue haired boy look up to see the other's face and it was really him, his hair wasn't braided like always but instead it was flowing down. It made Aladdin thought it was pretty.

"Not a woman" Aladdin said a bit disappointed which made Judal feel irritated and smack the kid."oww! What did you do that for?" The young boy said rubbing his head in confuse "You're irritating" the black haired magi said.

"Now look what you have done, my things are all wet even my clothes" Judal complained pinching both Aladdin's cheeks " sowwy~" The boy said as the other stop pinching his cheeks looking annoyed at the other "Are you lost too, Judal?" Aladdin asks "I'm not like you kid, I always come here" the other replied flipping his hair back "Eh? Then you know a way out here then?" The boy said happily coming closer to the other.

Irritated at the happy face in front of him, the black haired magi pushed the boy aside and said "Yeah just go north" trying to point which the young blue haired magi followed with those big blue hopeful eyes but Judal seemed to be confuse and unsure where he is pointing with all the many trees surrounding them. Aladdin noticed it which made his smile fade "You don't know do you?" he questioned looking at the other.

"Shut up, Chibi" Judal said pushing the boy aside and started to walk by himself.

"wait! Judal!" The little magi said as he run to Judal who is pretty walking fast. Then a cold breeze of air passes by them making them both stop and shiver. "I think we should stay here a bit, I could make fire" Aladdin said "Fine" the other said sat down on the ground making an irritated face, it is clear he doesn't want to stay here but he got no choice. "ok then" Aladdin said gathering some woods and dried leaves and uses his magic to make fire.

"Yes!" he said feeling proud about it. While Aladdin places everything that needs to be drying, Judal just stared at the proud little blue haired magi who is starting to hang his magic carpet on a branch of a tree near the fire and he noticed that there some small cuts on the boy's body

"hey Chibi how did you get those bruises?" Judal asks "I fell on a cliff" the boy said warming himself to the fire now.

"No worries licking them would be fine" Aladdin said being postive "I wasn't worried~~" Judal trailed off _Licking huh? _he thought then a smirk run on his face. As Aladdin turn to face the fire once again, Judal moves closer to him setting aside the hair blocking the boy's neck and licks it slowly with his tongue which startled the boy.

"Judal you surprised me" the boy said stepping back a little and covering his neck. There was a little blush showing on the boy's face.

"Well you did say licking would be fine" Judal said with a smirk on his face making the other wonder "No~this~umm...I can do this" the boy said making an embarrass face which makes Judal want to tease him more. "hmm~then how can you reach that?" Judal asks pointing at the small cut on the other's shoulder near his neck "well~~umm I think it's not necessary" the little magi a bit troubled didn't notice that Judal was moving closer to him until their eyes meet.

the little blue haired magi was about to move backward but he felt a hand going to his waist pulling him a bit closer. He knew this is getting dangerous.

"Wait Judal.." he said slightly pushing the other "don't worry Chibi this won't hurt" Judal said as he took one hand of the other pulling him even closer.

_This is bad_ Aladdin thought. He wasn't sure what will happen but he got a feeling that this is going to be dangerous. His heart was beating faster as he go closer to the other unable to get out. Then Judal's head bent a bit to the area he was pointing earlier and slowly licks the boy's shoulder then the neck then going to the boy's face until he reaches the ear and nibbles on it. He felt the boy shiver "Judal...stop" Aladdin said but Judal pretended not to hear it and continue.

He glance at the boy's face, the boy was looking away from him blushing, he haven't seen this kind of reaction from the chibi. This is quite new to him and interesting, he wanted to make the little Aladdin flustered more then ***Slap!*** Judal was slapped by the other hand of Aladdin which made him let go of the blue haired boy.

"Uh sorry my hand moves on his own and did that suddenly" moving a little bit away from Judal. Aladdin was surprise at what just happened. Judal was quite surprise himself too with that hand. There was silence between the two magis.

"Judal? sorry does it hurt? I think I didn't slap you that hard" Aladdin moves a bit closer to Judal feeling guilty, forgetting the fact that he was harassing him earlier. He look at Judal's face worriedly then suddenly "pfft" Judal started to laugh which surprise the other making him back away again

"Chibi what was that? you're pretty interesting" he said still continues to laugh. He seem to be amused.

Aladdin was confuse at the other's reaction. He was worried about him for a moment but it was just a waste, with that thought he bit his lower lip and stood up and moves to distance himself from the other. Judal who was busy laughing noticed the other magi was trying to distance himself from him and felt annoyed about it.

"Where are you going, Chibi?" he said as he grabbed the long blue braided hair of Aladdin and pulled him back, making the other fall landed on both Judal's hands.

Aladdin with that pull, bit his lip hard making it bleed a little "Oww" he said "Chibi, you're lips are bleeding" the black haired magi said as he put a playful smile on his face looking at the other. Aladdin glared at him which Judal seemed to like. "Why don't I treat that wound?" Judal smirked making the other feel terrified. Aladdin tried to move away but he was trap by both hands of the black haired magi which was around him.

Aladdin was feeling lost unable to understand what the other is thinking of doing this things to him. If only he had his things with him, he could escape this easily "Judal you should stop this" Aladdin pleaded but the other ignored him and kisses the little magi, Judal started licking the lower lip making the blue haired magi twitch. Aladdin was feeling weird, he wasn't comfortable about this.

Aladdin "Ju~~" trying to speak, let's Judal gain access. The other slips his tongue through his mouth not letting Aladdin to finish what he was about to say. Aladdin could feel the other's tongue dancing with his. The heat was getting to him. He doesn't get this sensation. He felt weird inside.

On the other hand, Judal didn't plan to get this a bit longer. He was just suppose to make this quick but as soon as he taste the other he got quite carried away and making this a long kiss. Aladdin couldn't handle this anymore and pats the other's shoulder which made Judal stops and pulls away for a moment taking a deep breath.

Judal looks at the boy in front of him who was breathless and getting all red from that kiss they shared. This is really a rare sight to him and indeed it was. He was enjoying this that is a sure. "Judal...I can't take it anymore" the other said looking somewhat teary and panting as he grasp on Judal's shoulder. _Interesting_ that's what Judal thought looking at the little magi.

With that helpless look Judal see on the other, He pushes Aladdin down making him over the other. He stared at Aladdin's face, his hair was falling down to the ground. He wanted to see more of Aladdin's flustered, weak, and embarrassed face, he wanted to tease him more so he dive down to kiss the little magi once again but it didn't last longer like earlier.

Judal stopped as he notices two balls of light coming to their direction "tsk" disappointed "Playtime is over kid" he said as he took the other's hair band "but I'll be taking this" he added tying his long black wavy hair with it. "wait Judal that's mine" Aladdin said getting up trying to catch the other but Judal have took his magic carpet which was dried up and disappeared into the darkness "till next time, Chibi" Judal said before disappearing.

Aladdin blushed at Judal's last sentence. _What does he mean by next time? is he going to do that again? _Aladdin thought touching his lips remembering everything that had happened and blush even more. He covered himself with his long blue hair feeling embarrass.

"ALADDIN!" a voice startled the young boy. He turned around to see his friend, Alibaba, running to him and hugged him."I'm so glad you're alright" he said in relief. He saw Morgaina is also with him she seem to be carrying some of Aladdin's stuff. "sorry to worry you both" Aladdin said smiling.

"Did something happen to you while we are gone?" Alibaba asks "Ah.." Aladdin remembered again and turns red "Aladdin?"

"Nothing, nothing happened" Aladdin docking hiding his blushing face "well the important thing is that you're alright. By the way did you lost your hair band?" Alibaba said looking at Aladdin whose hair wasn't tied and touching the ground. "ye-yeah" Aladdin said though he know it he hadn't lost, it was taken by the other.

"Ok then let's go back and get you treated" Alibaba said offering his hand to the young magi. "Un" the other nodded and took the hand and the three of them left and went back.

While going back, Aladdin keeps on remembering that had happened, the way he was licked by the other and that kiss he had shared which was his first. His heart is beating non-stop. He could feel the heat raising to his cheeks again. He shake it off trying to clear his mind and just continue on walking together with Alibaba and Morgaina.

* * *

Hello Everyone! I just realize this chapter was quite long but I hope you all enjoy reading this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

In the Kou Empire, Judal hops out from his magic carpet, grinning in the darkness. He went in to the palace door and enters. "Change of style?" a young man leaning on the wall said. The magi stops to look at him, the young man have a burned scar on his face holding a spear on the other hand.

"Oh it's you kid"

"Base from your expression, you seem to have found something interesting" the other said

_Interesting?_, the magi slightly put a smile on his face as he recalled the chibi's helpless expression earlier in the forest. "yeah pretty interesting indeed"

Judal walks to his room, he couldn't seem to stop thinking of the chibi after that incident. When he got to his room, he went straight to his bed and lay down. He touches his lips and slowly grins. The taste was still there, he could still taste it in his mouth. It has a sweet taste to it. He somehow wanted more and he wanted to see more of the chibi's expression.

"_Fun" _he thought holding the end of his hair, looking at the hair band he stole from the chibi and smirks.

* * *

**The next day...**

Back in Sindria, looking at the mirror, Aladdin realizes how long his hair was, it was a bit longer than when it was braided, it almost touches the floor and he don't know what to do with it. He doesn't have a hair band to tie it with since Judal have taken his from him yesterday at the forest...he blush as he started to remember everything had happened, the touch of the other's tongue getting a taste of him and that long and hot kiss which made him weak. Every touch of the other made it feel hot.

"Aladdin! Time for training!" he heard Yamuraiha calls him from the outside which surprise him and got him trip on his own hair. He had totally forgot about his training today, "Coming!" he replied running down, he should be concentrating on controlling his magoi and not be distracted.

By the time he got down "What happened to your hair?" Yamuraiha asks looking at the young magi. "I lost my hair band" he said but actually it was taken by the other magi yesterday and he doesn't have a spare. "Why don't we fix that, shall we?" she offered which Aladdin nods and smiled at her, he surely doesn't want his hair to stay like this.

He sat down as Yamuraiha comb his and fixing it, they put aside training for awhile. "Your hair is quite long, Aladdin" Yamuraiha said as she stroke the young magi's hair with a comb "yeah" Aladdin said smiling, he was indeed enjoying the moment. It almost makes him want to sleep. He heard the other giggle.

"Done!" Yamuraiha said "Yay!" Aladdin said cheerfully with his hands up. Yamuraiha handed him a mirror to look at his hair "it took quite a lot of time but I'm finally done" she giggled. When Aladdin look at the mirror, his mouth drop, he was shock of his hair. It was tied in a pigtail style.

"Yamu~!" he said looking at Yamuraiha with an embarrass face "Don't be embarrass Aladdin, it quite suit you!" She said patting the boy's back.

"But-" he was about to complain but he trailed off when he saw Yamuraiha look alarmed.

"That's a new look, Chibi" Aladdin turned around in an instant to the voice's direction. "Judal!" she growled putting a fighting stance

"what are you trying to do?" she asks glaring at the dark magi but the other just laughed at her, quite amuse of the reaction he was getting. "I'm just checking on something" his eyes went to the little magi "how's your wounds, Chibi?" he asks licking his lips as if making a message. The other blush at the question unable to say in response.

"What? cat got your tongue?" he grinned skipping his way to the little magi but got blocked. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him" Yamuraiha said blocking the other. "Relax, old lady" he put down the blocking hand of the other and continued to walk "Old-I'm not old!" the woman fumed but Judal still continued to walk and ignoring the woman.

As Aladdin watch the dark haired magi walk towards him. He felt something weird inside ***Ba-thump*** _What was that? _he thought as he felt his heart, he could feel the heat rising from his cheeks. He doesn't know why he felt like this, it was rather strange for him, though he still doesn't know what this feeling is called, he knew who is the cause of it...it was Judal.

He step back a bit to get his magic staff but he notice it was gone "looking for this?" Judal said as he showed the magic staff on his hand to the other. "give it back" Aladdin said but the other put a playful smile and said "then why don't you come closer and get it"

Aladdin moved forward and tries to grab his magic staff but his hands were caught and got pulled by the other magi, making him more closer. It made the little magi blush for a moment. Judal wrap his hands around the younger magi, making the other blush more.

"JUDAL!" Yamuraiha launch some water attacks but Judal's barrier blocks them and shot an attack on Yamuraiha's feet making them iced then her hands, thus making Yamuraiha unable to move nor use her hands. "Why don't we ditch this hag" he said "No!" Aladdin tries to get away but couldn't, Judal covered his mouth making the other unable to speak.

Suddenly mist was coming to surround the two magis, making them both disappear out of sight. "Yamu what happened?" Sinbad and the others arrived but they we're too late to take action. The two magi already disappeared.

...

In the midair, Judal holds the young magi in his arms as they fly away from Sindria. Aladdin was patting the hand on his mouth for air repeatedly, the other noticed and took off his hands. "hah" the little magi breathe, he was panting, trying to catch his breath and look at the Judal

"Where are you taking me?"he asks

Judal smirked "Where those idiots won't find" he said looking down at the little one. "I want to go back" Aladdin said

"No" the other rejected

"but I want to"

"I said no, not until you entertain me first"

"I don't wanna"

"Shut up or I'll kiss you" with that sentence the other went silent and Judal smirked "Good" and flies to the sky.

By the time they got to a town, the town was decorated with different decors and different colors. "Festival" Aladdin said looking the beautifully decorated town. He look at the other "Say, why did you take me here?" he asks "You're gonna play with me for a moment" actually Judal want to question him that too _Why did he took this chibi? _he doesn't know, when he saw the little magi, he just wanted to snatch him...

"Well then let's go" Judal offered his hand but the other look hesitant. Aladdin remembered their first meeting he got punch by him and he can't forget that. Instead of taking the other's hand, Aladdin just pass by him. Leaving Judal with a hanging hand.

The other made a chuckle, closing his hand, amuse at the little magi walking in front of him and followed him behind._  
_

Walking at the distance. Judal look at the little blue magi in front of him who was quite distracted by the decors and greeting others. He look at the way the chibi walks in front, the way those pigtails sway in his movement. For some reason he couldn't take his eyes off the little chibi, His focus was on him and nothing else.

By the time Aladdin turns around to look at the other magi, beaming him a big smile. *Ba-thump* somehow Judal felt his heart skip a bit for a moment there. "Judal look!" Aladdin said excitedly pointing at the flowers "flowers huh?" Judal sounded uninterested looking at the flowers.

"I can give you this one for free" A man offered a white hibiscus flower to Aladdin "really? thank you!" the little magi smiled

"It suit a **young lady** like you" at that comment Judal burst on laughing and the expression on the little magi's face was priceless. Aladdin was shock and at the same time horrified '_Young Lady'_ the word kept on repeating on his mind while walking on the street. He just remembered his hair was in a pigtail. His face showed a tint of pink afterwards.

Judal still continued on laughing, laughing hard that tears came out "He called you Young lady" the dark magi laugh again "And your reaction was priceless!" he added and laugh, annoyed by the other laughing Aladdin hit Judal with a broom.

"Shut up! I hate you!" Aladdin said glaring at the other magi and turned away walking fast forward then the little magi stops and comes back to Judal and pulled the other's braid, making the other's head lower to his height and kiss the dark magi.

"I'm stealing it back!" Aladdin said turning red and run ahead, leaving the stunned Judal behind.

Judal was surprise at that surprise attack, his face was even redder than the other. He totally didn't expect that to happen. Everyone around him just pretended not to see anything. He touch his lips "Steal, huh?" he grinned.

* * *

_I'm so sorry it took so long I had some problems that I need to rethink and rewrite this chapter, anyways here is chapter 2._

_Again** I don't own any of the characters**. thank you._


	3. Chapter 3

_**"The moments of happiness we enjoy take us by ****surprise**. It is not that we seize them, but that they seize us." _

_**-Ashley Montagu**_

**Chapter 3**

In the midst of the crowd, Aladdin wonders around separating himself from Judal and he stopped "Why did I do that?!" his legs became weak and sat on the ground with his knees in front of him, he covered his bright red face with both of his hands as he realized what he has done.

He kissed Judal. Although he said he is stealing his first kiss back, it somehow like he is kissing him back. The thought seems to make him redder, he felt like his body was on fire and his heart won't stop beating. The young magi was confuse.

"Oh there you are! c'mon we need to practice" A man grab on one of Aladdin's hands and pulled him.

"huh? what?" Aladdin was surprise by the man who just grabbed him and tries to catch up on his pace. He followed and thought _"what did I got myself into?".._

* * *

Meanwhile...

Judal who was left behind by the young blue magi tries to find the other but he didn't find him in all this crowd. "that chibi sure is fast" he said, actually he just passed by Aladdin who was sitting on the ground. He smirks at the situation and said "if he wants to play hide n seek, I'll definitely find him" Judal went around the crowd and continued his search.

After two hours and a half of searching there was no luck, there was no chibi. He have searched high and low but still couldn't find him and it's almost dark and the streets became more crowded. The more the people gathered, the more he feel annoyed.

"Hey you! you bump into me" a large dude said but Judal just ignored him and continued on walking but the large guy grab on his shoulders "Hey apologize!" Judal got irritated and shove the guy's hand off his shoulder "Don't you touch me you fool" he said

"what can you do about it" the guy mock grabbing Judal's clothes. "wanna fight" Judal smiled which made the other felt irritated and going to punch. When suddenly there was fireworks exploding which caught both attention.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WE WOULD LIKE TO GIVE YOU SOME ENTERTAINMENT!" a guy on stage said loudly

everyone's attention was on the stage, all the people felt excitement. At first Judal didn't bother but then something caught his attention. On the stage a blue haired pig tails walks together with the other dancers"what the heck is that chibi doing?" he laughed a bit "hey what are you laughing?" the large guy asks

"let's postponed the fight for now" the dark haired magi said turning around and about to leave the other behind "I won't let you escape!" the guy growled and is about to punch but suddenly both of his feet where frozen on the ground with ice. "sorry punk but I can't play with you right now" Judal said and heading to the stage's direction.

"this chibi will dance I would like to see him slip doing the dance moves" Judal laugh coming closer to the stage, imagining the possibility to happen. But when he sees Aladdin closely, he noticed the other's face with make up, for second there he thought that Aladdin was like a girl. When the music starts and dancers began to dance, Judal could not seem not to notice the way the chibi dances, the way he sways his hips, Judal couldn't even believe that the little magi was good at dancing.

"I could see you seem to notice our little blue fella on stage" a guy said next to him also watching the dancers "you know at first she got all steps wrong but after a couple of hours of practice, she gotten better. She's a fast learner" the guy added _"he's a he though" _Judal thought but didn't bother to correct the man.

With a lot of other dancers on stage Judal's focus was on Aladdin. Who would have thought that Aladdin could dance so well? he actually didn't. For once he wasn't bored.

When the dance was about to end the little blue magi trips on one of the props and fell but got caught by the other. "Ju-ju-JUDAL!" Aladdin blushed at the sight of the other "Hello chibi found you" Judal smirk down on the little magi and everyone clap loudly around them which surprises the other.

"are you perhaps her boyfriend?" the guy earlier ask with a smile "he is..mmm" Aladdin was gonna say no but Judal put an apple in his mouth, making him unable to speak. "Yes I am" Judal said to the guy and earning a glare from Aladdin "well then we have to go"he added and left on his magic carpet.

"why would you say that?" Aladdin asks untying his hair while riding the magic carpet "To mess with you" Judal grinned at the little magi which made Aladdin felt a little annoyed and moves away from the other.

"Nice outfit by the way" Judal said and Aladdin became red "this is so embarrassing!" Aladdin covered his red face

"Hey chibi don't cover your face" Judal moves closer to the other. By the time he got closer Aladdin suddenly looks up and hit his head on Judal's chin that made Judal fall a bit.

"Ah! I forgot my clothes!" the young magi realized "Forget about the clothes you hit my chin!" Judal argued rubbing both of his knuckles on both sides on Aladdin's head, making a mess of the other's hair. "Stop messing with my hair!" Aladdin bit Judal's left hand "that hurts chibi!" Judal jumps over to Aladdin and started to tickle him.

"Judal! stop!" Aladdin couldn't stop laughing "No way this is for biting me" Judal continued to tickle the other. "Judal~!" Aladdin started to tear up which made Judal stop "I can see that you have suffered now" he smiled down on the other but the other didn't like it and pouted. Judal felt amused at the other's reaction.

Looking at the other's facial expression, the make-up on the other's face was still there and for some reason he could see flowers around chibi. _"huh?" _Judal blink his eyes and look again.

"Judal?" ***ba-thump*** a sudden thump he felt inside "JUDAL!"

***Crash~~!***

They crashed into a big tree and fallen to the ground

...

* * *

_Finally have posted the chapter 3! I have been so busy at school "orz_

_anyways I hope you all enjoyed reading this so far sorry for the delay. ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_**"Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that." -**Martin Luther King Jr_

**Chapter 4**

"judal...judal.." the young magi patted multiple times the other's face

"chibi you're enjoying this don't you?" judal said trying to sit up. "no I wasn't" aladdin denied.

"Where's my carpet?"

"there" aladdin pointed up at the tree where they crashed earlier. The magic carpet was stuck between the branches. "Chibi, climb on top of my shoulders" and so Aladdin did.

Both of them tries to get the stucked magic carpet. "Judal I got it!" the other said. By the time Aladdin pulled to magic carpet out Judal trips over something as he step one foot backward which made both of them fall and got covered by the carpet.

"oww that hurts" Aladdin said rubbing his forehead which hit the ground. "get your foot off me chibi" Judal said shoving the other's foot off him. Both of them are under the carpet. "oops sorry" the other said

"Judal you're pulling my hair"

"that was yours? I thought it was mine"

Aladdin pop his head out of the carpet first then Judal's and saw two feet in front of him and it was little boy. Aladdin was about to greet the boy hello but suddenly

**"MOM THERE ARE SUSPICIOUS PEOPLE MAKING LOVE**" the boy shouted which made Aladdin react "no you got it wrong" Aladdin was blushing telling the boy.

"that kid sure is loud" Judal said "Judal say something!" Aladdin told the other

"what if we did, mind your own business kid" Judal smirked as if enjoying the scene "JUDAL! You idiot!"

"what's happening here?" a lady came out near the tree

"mom they're making love" and the mother smack her kid with a fan.

...

...

"I'm terribly sorry about my son's misunderstanding, seriously I don't know where that kid got that conclusion" the mother apologized

" oh that's ok" Aladdin smiled at the mother of the child while Judal took some bread from the table.

"by any chance are you both a couple?" the mother asks kindly

"couple? No I think you..." Judal throwed a pillow to the other "we prefer the term lovers" he said smiling "no he's lying" Aladdin protested hitting the other which made the mother laugh at the both of them

"mother I brought the clothes you asks" the son entered bring some clothes on hand "why don't you both of you change first" the mother smiled and left the two alone in the room. "thank you" Aladdin said

In the room the little magi glared at the other "why do you to make people misunderstand?"

"you don't like it?" Judal asks "no" Aladdin said directly "I like doing things you hate" he grinned at the little magi "you're so mean"

"hey chibi lend me your lap" Judal said coming closer to the other on the bed "uh ok" so Judal lay his head down on Aladdin's lap and slept. "seriously I don't get you" Aladdin let out a sigh and look at the moon outside of the window.

While Aladdin stared at moon Judal took a glance at the face of the other.

Judal could see the other's face glowing from the moon's light, making those blue eyes sparkle at night. For a moment there he felt mesmerized by it he wasn't sure why but he wanted to keep it to himself.

"Judal.." that was the last voice he heard before he close his eyes to sleep.

...

* * *

Aladdin called unto the other but the other has fallen asleep on his lap. Judal was asleep. He look at the other's sleeping face, He stroke some of the other's hair to the side which made the other's face more visible. Judal looked peaceful sleeping on his lap _"cute.."_ that's what Aladdin thought. Aladdin poke the other's cheeks slightly which made the other knit his eyebrows together. Aladdin laugh a bit.

He should be angry at this person and leave him right? He was rude and always making fun of him and yet he couldn't seem to leave the other alone. Aladdin have mixed feelings of him.

"Chibi..." Aladdin's heart skipped a bit after being called by the other. Aladdin thought Judal was awake but he was still asleep. Judal called unto him while still asleep, Aladdin blush for a moment and trying to calm his heart down. _  
_

* * *

Judal was in the room together with the other. He was enjoying his relaxation and then he woke up in a room of complete darkness "Chibi" he called but there's no response. He searched everywhere but the other was gone even the mother and child. He felt alone in the room. He should have gotten used of being alone for he always have been but now he doesn't want to be this his face was splash by iced cold water and he woke up.

He realized it was all a dream and got his face wet and also the pillow. He might have accidentally move a glass filled with ice and water while he was sleeping. "Chibi?" he touched the other side of the bed but the other wasn't there and the room is empty, it's like his dream is coming true. He ran to the door and open it.

"Judal?" he stared at the small figure in front of him and sighed.

"Judal you should try this chocolate ice cream, it's sweet and delicious!" the other said with a big smile on his face. Judal leaned on the door while listening to the other explaining about the ice cream. His little panic has vanish and calm down a bit it's like seeing the other is like a remedy. He have returned normal.

"that chocolate ice creams seems delicious maybe I should try it" Judal said smiling

"yes, you should!" Aladdin said and then Judal bends over and took a taste of it from the other's mouth. Judal caught the other off-guard and gain entrance, he inserted his tongue and explore and he stopped.

"yeah, it was indeed delicious" Judal smirked and left the other.

"Do you have some towel here?" Judal asked the mother who happens to be passing by them "yeah here, so you both really a couple?" She tossed him the towel "lovers" Judal corrected.

...

It took awhile for Aladdin to get back to his senses after that surprise kiss stunt that Judal did. "No that's not it!" Aladdin was completely red. "JUDAL YOU IDIOT!"

* * *

_Chapter 4 is here!_

_I would like to thank those who have faved this story and also for the lovely reviews/comments_

_I hope you all enjoyed it. :)_


End file.
